The localization of one or more speakers, such as communication parties, may affect electronically mediated communications. The intelligibility of speech transmissions to a remote party may depend on a localization of the speaker. If localization of a speaker fails, the transmitted speech signal may be difficult to detect and may be corrupted by undesired noise.